


Little Escape

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Shige finds Tegoshi's hairstyle for the 15th anniversary live rather enticing.





	Little Escape

It's just a few moments after the interview is over and the cameramen have said goodbye that Tegoshi feels a strong grip on his wrist, being almost blindly and roughly pulled into the next storage room, stumbling over something that looks very much like a vaccum cleaner but he couldn't care less when he feels a pair of wet lips attacking his neck, his head bumping into the door with a soft thud and a quick hand fumbling to look the door behind him.

 

A frustrated grumble later it is finally locked and Tegoshi growls in the half darkness, eager fingers sliding through his elaborately braided hair, the colorful accessoires jingling and tickling his cheek.

 

"Shige," is all that Tegoshi can gasp, the heat and fire with which the other is attacking him unusual.

 

Tegoshi laughs softly at watching the attempt of his bandmate to be faster than he manages to be, too many clothes in his way and only two hands to do what he wants to do, furthermore two hands that are shaking, which is rather unhelpful with Shige dying to get Tegoshi naked in at least the way he needs it.

 

Tegoshi hears a deep growl and reaches out, clinging to his lover by sliding his hands around his neck before he's lifted up, legs automatically around Shige's waist.

 

The kisses are quick, sharp, like a machine gun fire and messy, between soft gasps and Tegoshi mewls when he feels a slick finger being pushed past his tiny hole.

 

"Couldn't you at least wait until we get to the hotel room," he whines like the diva he is, though his back is actually pressing uncomfortably against the doorknob and he rearranges his weight until Shige gets the hint and holds him so it doesn't hurt.

 

"Do you think I can wait when you look like _that_?" Shige snarls angrily, adding another finger, and Tegoshi smiles sweetly.

 

"Come on then, Kato," he teases and with the next move, he watches as Shige rips open a condom package with his teeth, his arm getting weak at holding Tegoshi up but it's so worth it.

 

Tegoshi takes one deep breath and then his head rolls back at the familiar fullness and he lets out a shameless groan which is muffled by perfect cherry lips in the next second.

 

The temperature rises in the tiny space, the speed being fast from the start and Tegoshi's back bumps into the door with the rhythm of Shige's hard and fast thrusts and Tegoshi pulls at Shige's shirt to get it off but it's too late, they're too gone already. Tegoshi gives up on trying to remove further clothing and just lets go, letting Shige bang him the way he craves and Shige growls as he comes quickly with a cry muffled into Tegoshi's sweaty neck, Tegoshi raking his nails up Shige's back as he pants and Shige pulls out, stumbling backwards, his head spinning.

 

Tegoshi looks at him with a challenging grin and Shige is at him within a second again, capturing his mouth and his teeth tugging on Tegoshi's lower lip roughly and his hand in the hair that's so very blond again, pulling hard but not too hard, just the way Tegoshi likes it and then Shige's warm and skilled hand is around Tegoshi's cock and Tegoshi lets go, whimpering into Shige's mouth as he goes off, tainting his own stomach while Shige strokes him until he's rode it all out, Shige's gaze on him dark and intense.

 

They fall against each other, Shige's head resting against Tegoshi's shoulder and Tegoshi breathes hard.

 

"Wow.. fuck.." Shige murmurs and Tegoshi laughs.

 

"I'm quite irresistible, right?" 

 

"Oh shut up," Shige says and they grin, Tegoshi blindly reaching for the doorknob and turning it, them returning to their daily business after their little escape.


End file.
